A great variety of lighting devices—including LED lamps—are known, as are drivers (e.g., driver circuits) for such devices.
Conventional light source drive utilizes a switch-mode power supply (analog switch mode control device, power switch transistor, low pass filter and current monitor) and a separate power switch transistor to act as a pulse-width modulated dimmer to the light source. While inexpensive, this approach is inflexible, as operational parameters such as drive voltage and current must be programmed either with analog components (resistors) at build time, or with a programmable current source (Digital to Analog Converter or DAC) and the parametric range is limited by circuit topology and processing capability. Since the light source characteristics change over the life of the device, existing systems make it difficult to adapt to changing light source characteristics, limiting their useful life.
It would be useful to be able to provide LED driver and lighting systems and methodologies that facilitate one or more of improved, advantageous, or otherwise desirable or useful qualities, functionalities and/or performance and/or technologies/methodologies providing of beneficial features.